


Tommy Shelby Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This was created with the lovely HazelNMae whose work you should check out if you haven't yet because you're missing out big time!
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tommy Shelby Fluff Alphabet

**_Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_ **

Tommy’s mind is always so busy that it is hard for him to switch off and enjoy free time. It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with you, it’s just that he’s always thinking about the million and one thing he needs to sort out. That being said, he will make the time at least once a week to spend some time alone with you and no distractions. Usually, he will seat you on the back of his horse and take off at lightening speeds across the grounds of Arrow House. Then he will bring the horse to a stop, despite wishing he could savour the feeling of you clutching onto him for dear life and your face pressed against his back, and you’ll sit underneath the huge willow tree that overlooks the lake and pass the hours away together. Those hours usually involve making slow, sweet love and then lying satiated in each other’s arms and making dreams and plans for the future and just lying in peaceful silence together.

**_Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_ **

Tommy admires the little things about you. He likes to watch your hair fall out of place after a long day, the thin skin of your neck and collar bones tanned by the sun, your painted fingernails sparkling when you’ve got your hands in dishwater. 

**_Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_ **

Tommy is the best person to have around when you are panicking. Perhaps it’s a combination of his own mental demons, his calm and collected nature, as well as his time spent with horses from the moment he could walk. Calming you is no different than calming a skittish horse. He knows that all you need is the safety of his arms around you as he cradles you against his chest and murmurs soothing words to you in Romani. When you’re feeling down, you don’t ever have to tell Tommy, he just always knows. He may not be very good at opening himself up emotionally, but he never wants you to feel that you need to be that way with him. He never presses you to talk about it though and instead waits patiently for you to tell him when you’re ready. In the meantime, he makes sure you know how much he loves you and you will frequently wake up to your favourite flowers on the pillow beside you when you wake up with a simple handwritten note from him.

**_Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_ **

Tommy’s not a big dreamer, but he is a planner. He just wants stability for you. He knows you’ll never have stability in lifestyle, at least not in the way the majority of people will, but he can provide financial stability for you. His goal is to ensure you never want for anything. That you and your children have everything you need and want. He wants the children to have their music and riding lessons. For you to have a full house staff so that you only have to lift a finger when you want to.

**_Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_ **

Tommy thinks he’s the dominant one in the relationship and to an extent he is. In the bedroom he most definitely is. But when it comes to your family/relationship and decisions to be made regarding them, he will allow you to have your opinion because he genuinely respects you and what you have to say. Ultimately though, he will choose to do what he sees fit even if it means going against you. When he does have to go against you, he knows to expect a lot of silent treatment and frosty behaviour from you which means he will have to do a lot of making up. Sometimes he wonders if you actually hold a grudge for longer, simply because you enjoy the lengths he goes to to get in your good books again. 

**_Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_ **

Tommy values loyalty above all else. He’ll never forgive any breach of loyalty, commitment, and integrity, but most other things he can forgive. He’s not one to yell but instead tends to shut down and internalize his feelings. You usually have to drag it out of him, and by the time you’re able to, it’s become quite the argument. He’s clever, but so are you, so you put up a good fight. You don’t argue often, but when you do you don’t mind because making up is always worth it.

**_Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_ **

Tommy has an amazing way of coming across as ungrateful or completely ignorant of the things you do for him. The problem is that he just gets so focused on work that the little things you do for him (eg clearing out space in his schedule for him to visit his mother’s grave on her anniversary or make sure his clothes have been warming on the radiator on frosty mornings before he gets up early for work) manage to get overlooked. Only they don’t get overlooked at all; it’s more that he just forgets to express his gratitude for them. Eventually, once things settle down for a day or two, he will take you out to dinner and spoil you rotten. He doesn’t need to express his gratitude in words because his actions speak volumes.

**_Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_ **

As much as he hates when someone else is dishonest, Tommy does tend to keep secrets. He tells himself he does this because he doesn’t want to hurt or scare you. But it’s more likely he doesn’t have the energy to keep you from worrying if you knew the truth. He won’t share everything about the business and/or shady dealings for this reason. Early in your relationship, he wouldn’t share much about his own feelings and what was happening in his head, but he eventually opened up to you about this, even though you have to remind him often that you’re there for him.

**_Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_ **

Being with you hasn’t changed Tommy exactly. Instead you’ve brought back glimpses of the man he was before the war. You have the ability to make him smile and laugh at the drop of a hat and you have made him reach out and trust people more; especially those that love him. He doesn’t keep everything to himself anymore because he’s realised that when you tell him his problems are yours as well that you actually mean it. You’ve also made him want to be less selfish with his time and in the way he treats those close to him. While Tommy knows you’ve changed him for the better, he doesn’t see that he’s changed you at all. How could he when he’s really just a mess hidden behind the stoic façade of a clenched jaw and sharp suit? But in truth, he doesn’t realise that just by being with you and loving you, he has given you so much confidence and so much self-worth. 

**_Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_ **

Tommy absolutely gets jealous. He loves to watch other people watching you–loves to show you off to the world. But if another man approaches you, touches you, or just generally gets too friendly, he’ll jump in in a second. His usual response is to make a big show about how you’re his, no one else’s. He’ll put an arm around you, step in between you, etc. He trusts you, but he is infuriated by the fact that people don’t always understand who he is or why they shouldn’t be fucking with you. 

**_Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_ **

It goes without saying that Tommy Shelby is a phenomenal kisser (er, have you seen those beautiful lips?!). The first time he kissed you was when he walked you back to your front door after your second date (Yes, Tommy can’t believe he managed to hold out on the first date either. He’s a man who always gets what he wants when he wants and it killed him to restrain himself). He cupped your face gently and rubbed his thumb along your lower lip before replacing it with his mouth. The kiss wasn’t hurried or dominant at first. It was gentle yet firm at the same time; it was the kiss of someone who wanted to treat you in the way you deserved while showing just a hint of what could happen when things moved further in your relationship. His tongue licked at your lips begging for access and he found himself addicted to the taste of you straight away. He vowed to himself there and then that he wasn’t going to go one single day without tasting you at least once.

**_Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_ **

Tommy confessed his love to you only after you confessed your love for him. And he was quite frustrated, honestly, because he wanted to say it first but kept talking himself out of it. He’s always been better at showing you he loves you than actually saying it. But when he does, it means the world because you know it takes a lot out of him to confess what he’s feeling.

**_Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_ **

Tommy knew he was going to marry you after the first date. Not that he told you or anyone else for that matter. Tommy keeps his cards close to his chest. He likes to do things the right way when it comes to things like this so he courted you for an appropriate amount of time before proposing. He proposed with one of his mother’s rings (not her engagement ring because he felt that was tempting fate considering how awful her marriage was to his father). You had been out dancing and for dinner, and when you returned home the hallway was littered with candles and bouquets of your favourite flowers. Tommy had grinned at your shocked expression and gotten down on one knee to pop the question. 

**_Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?_ **

Tommy isn’t one for pet names, but he does occasionally call you “love.” He’s called you “darling” a few times as well, but it always catches you off guard because it feels so forced. He loves your name, and prefers to use it in order to feel it roll off his tongue.

**_On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_ **

For people who don’t know Tommy very well, they wouldn’t be able to tell because he keeps that wall up around himself always. However, to his siblings and his Aunt Polly, they would see through him immediately. They would notice the way the dark smudges under his eyes were no longer there and the way he allowed himself to smile just a little bit more; especially whenever someone mentioned your name in passing. With you, he wouldn’t express his love in front of others, but when you’re alone he will tell you constantly how much he loves you. He loves to kiss your neck and murmur it in your ear.

**_PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_ **

It’s not that Tommy isn’t up front about your relationship. He’s not trying to hide the fact that he’s with you. But he’s also not one for public displays of affection. He’s worried it might make him look weak. That said, there are certainly times when he feels less threatened and completely taken by you. And in those moments, he’ll kiss you sweetly, place his arm around you, and even spin you around in a small dance, if the atmosphere is right.

**_Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._ **

Tommy is one of those infuriating people who is usually good at everything he tries to do. Ask him to a foot race and he’ll win- always with a smirk upon his face. One of his most “useful” skills is his exceptional will power. It’s beneficial for your relationship because he can hold back when he needs to- not saying the first thing that comes into his mind. And of course, it’s also beneficial to you because he uses his willpower to make sure you’re pushed to your absolute limit before relenting in the bedroom. 

**_Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_ **

Tommy is quite romantic, but he’s very private about it. He loves to play with your hair, to rub your feet, to run you a hot bath at the end of a long day. He knows your love language, and he speaks it well. For Tommy, though, he prefers to show his love for you by buying you nice things. He never had nice things growing up and it means a lot to him to be able to get you beautiful things he knows you’ll love. The look in your eye when you unwrap a present from him is one of his favorite things in the world. 

**_Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_ **

Tommy has built himself up from nothing and although it wasn’t easy, he knows others can do it. Specifically, he knows you can do it, and he will do anything to help you achieve your dreams. If you wanted the stars out of the sky he would try his best to make it happen. You sacrifice so much for him (all the dates he cancels due to work and all the occasions he misses) and he wants you to know that your goals are just as important, if not more, than his own. 

**_Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_ **

He thrives in a routine and follows pretty much the same routine daily. Tommy wakes at the same time, eats the same breakfast, follows pretty much the same schedule, as long as things are somewhat consistent with work. Of course, he can’t control the turn of the wind and is quick to adapt to whatever life or business throw his way. He doesn’t care to receive surprises, but likes to deliver them. He’ll send flowers around for no reason whatsoever, will bring home your favorite treat, and will even whisk you away for a posh dinner on occasion. 

**_Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_ **

Tommy is very understanding and empathetic. But he’s also ridiculously stubborn. Unfortunately, Tommy will on occasion overlook how you feel if it doesn’t suit his needs at that time. Afterwards he’ll feel guilty but in the moment he doesn’t always care. 

**_Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_ **

Many people think work is the most important thing in Tommy’s life. But in reality, his relationships are what drives everything he does. His family, of course, and you, are the most important aspects of his life. He only works as hard as he does because he feels obligated to deliver “the good life” to all of you. His family doesn’t always see that, but you understand his motivation. And because of that, he holds you in the highest esteem. He respects you. Cares for you. And loves you absolutely. He’s never said it, but you know he’d give it all up for you.

**_Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon_ **

The day you gave birth to his first child, Tommy swore he had never been more proud of you. He’d seen men die and suffer from all sorts of injuries, but seeing you go through so much pain and just taking it all in your stride had completely flawed him. He had joked afterwards that perhaps he ought to make you a Peaky Blinder and send you out on the streets with him and his brothers because you were a force to be reckoned with.

**_XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_ **

Privately, absolutely. Kissing you is his favorite. And he’ll seek you out in the house just to kiss you when the mood strikes. He’s burst into the kitchen when you’re baking with the children, pulled you up from the ground when you’re working in the garden, and has even interrupted a luncheon pulling you into the hallway for an important “phone call” just so he can kiss you. He enjoys cuddling, particularly after sex, and secretly adores when you hold him, rather than him holdng you. You make him feel warm and safe, something he’s desperate for always. 

**_Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_ **

Tommy is an absolute brat when he’s missing you. There’s simply no other explanation for it. He will sulk and lose his temper over the slightest thing. He will feel no shame in clutching your pillow while he sleeps just so he can pretend you’re there with him. 

**_Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of lengths?_ **

Tommy would give it all up (his house, his cars, his horses, his posh suits, the whole lifestyle) if you asked. He’s never told you this, but he doesn’t have to. You know he loves you and would go to any length to make you happy. But you’d never ask it of him because his ambition is one of the things you love most about him. As it is, he gives a great deal of himself to your relationship–he doesn’t always have energy to spare, but when he does, he’ll spare it.


End file.
